This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this collaboration was to use electrophysiological and immunohistochemical techniques to identify characteristic physiological properties of interneurons of the basolateral amygdala based on their expression of cell-specific calcium binding proteins. In 2009 we finalized our examinations of the effects of serotonin receptor activation on the excitability of interneurons in the BLA, as well as our studies to examine the relative distribution of interneuron subtypes in the non-human primate BLA. The final stage of this project was devoted to analyzing and publishing data.